Lowri Elan Petrelli
She is one of 3 main characters used by Wayward Daughter in World 2 - Reflections. She is 25 years old, and lives in NYC. She is one of the co-founders of The Organisation and runs their base in NYC. She also originally conceived the idea of The Organisation. Her abilities are Human Manipulation, Wing Production and Induced Unnoticability. All 3 of her abilities are artificial, given to her by her grandfather when she was a small child. She is married to Peter Petrelli, and they have 5 children: Nathan, Amber, Hayley, Darrien and Tessa. Appearance She is very tall (6') and slim. She was originally very pale, but has darkened slightly since moving to America. She has long, dark brunnette hair which curls slightly, and a slight side fringe on the right side of her face. Her eyes are blue-violet. She has a vertical scar on her forehead, another 2 beneath her jaw, and another 2 on her shoulderblades. She normally wears jeans and a backless top to help get out her wings. Personality Lowri is very determined and stubborn. She is also passionate and often finds herself caring deeply for people and for causes. She has a natural optimistic outlook which was slightly soured by her condition and the way it affected her early life. Due to this, she has a habit of evading negative issues, attempting to distract herself instead or bury herself in work. She tends to follow her heart instead of her head, and can be spontaneous and reckless. Home Lowri lives with her family in a large house in a suburb of New York City. She has lived in the city since she first arrived there, aged 18. At first she lived with Peter in his apartment, but this was destroyed in a fight which broke out when B26 agents raided it. After that, they lived in a series of hidden locations until B26 had stopped, and then bought a new apartment together. They lived in this apartment for approximately a year, until they decided they needed a larger home for their family. Then they bought their current home. This house is large and spacious, with an extensive garden where her daughter Hayley likes to manipulate the plants. The house contains 3 stories. It was originally smaller, but as the family grew they manipulated reality to enlarge it. The house contains a kitchen, dining room, breakfast room, 4 reception rooms, 4 bedrooms, 2 nurseries and a few shower-rooms. Abilities She manifested Human Manipulation first, aged 17. This is her most developed ability, as she has spent a lot of time training it and realising its potential. All uses require skin contact. With this ability she can currently: *Healing *Killing *Healing herself (limited to her consciousness) *Controlling a person's emotions and mood *Controlling a person's actions and thoughts *Paralysing, inducing unconsciousness and sleep She could previously also revive the recent dead, and alter genetics, but she lost these aspects when she was drained. She also usually evades controlling actions and thoughts, believing she shouldn't have the right to do so. She also evades killing when she can. The second one she manifested was Wing Production, aged 19. She manifested it during a fall. It enables her to produce golden-brown wings and fly with them, which then fold inside her scapula bones when not in use. She has 2 scars on her back where the wings first emerged. She mostly activates the ability by diving from a height. She could also activate it consciously but this is painful. So far, she can carry 3 others with her when flying. The third one she manifested was Induced Unnoticability, a few months after Wing Production. This ability theoretically blocks knowledge of her existing from reaching the conscious part of anyone's mind, making her completely unnoticeable. However, since she was drained it has weakened. Now certain abilities, such as precognitive and mental ones, can notice her with an effort. She can extend the ability to hide up to 2 others, but cannot affect the world when it is in use. Family *Unnamed parents and birth family *Sister - Cadi *Husband - Peter *Sisters in law - Pippy, Tracy *Brothers in law - Nathan, Jack, Gabriel *Mother in law - Angela *Father in law - Arthur deceased *Sons - Nathan Owain Petrelli, Darrien Steffan Petrelli *Daughters - Amber Cerys Petrelli, Hayley Efa Petrelli, Tessa Morgan Petrelli *Nephews - Monty Petrelli, Simon Petrelli, Noah Gray, Cody Calwin, Zachary Gray, Luke Accera-Gray, Alex Gray, Jacob Gray. *Nieces - Claire, Abbie Gray, Gabriella Gray, Hannah Gray, Ashleigh Calwin, Zoe Gray, Kayleigh Anne Calwin, Nicole Fiona Calwin. Brief History Lowri grew up in a small town in West Wales with her parents and older sister. During her childhood, she learned that she suffers from a genetic degenerative disease which would eventually kill her after 2 or 3 decades. Because of this, her paternal grandfather gave her the formula as an infant, in the hope that she'd manifest an ability which could somehow save her. This hope did not turn out to be in vain, as she could use Human Manipulation to continually heal the illness away.. She manifested aged 17, when she was on work experience in the local hospital and healed a man in the A&E. Afterwards, realising she was different, she left her hometown to search for others like her. Her search eventually led her to America, just as the B26 operation was starting. She was captured, and was one of those who escaped when the plane crashed. She met Peter Petrelli at the crash site and hid him from agents. They decided to hide together in future and began a relationship, marrying 2 months afterwards. She helped fight B26, often raiding the building and hiding others from the agents. It was on one of these raids that she discovered she was pregnant with Nathan, who manifested before birth and manipulate the air to shield her. Because of this pregnancy she did not take part in the raid which destroyed B26 finally but she did help guide it remotely. Nathan was born a day after this. Shortly after the end of B26, Lowri and several others discovered to their dismay that the New Company in this world, despite claims of different intentions, was following in the footsteps of its predecessor, and still "bagging and tagging" individuals instead of truly helping them. She died trying to bring down B42, an operation similar to B26 begun in Russia, but was saved by Daniella Millbrook. When she lost her ability, her illness returned, aggreviated by her stressful lifestyle. She died from this, but was revived by Peter, along with the twin daughters she was pregnant with. More recently, she was killed attempting to catch an EH with Draining, but afterwards Amber manipulated reality to prevent her mother's death, forcing her aunt Pippy to time travel back to save Lowri. After this, she became pregnant again, and gave birth to Darrien. He Commanded his sister Tessa into existence the next day. Strengths & Weaknesses Lowri's main strength is her abilities, and the control and experience she has with them. She has had these abilities for several years now, and also as an Organisation co-founder she spends a lot of time training with her ability. She has also learned a little of how to cope without them, but prefers not to. Another strength of hers is how her early life has taught her well how to cope with negativity and pain, and the fact that growing up expecting to die young has given her an outlook which would make her willing to sacrifice herself. She also loves her friends and family dearly, and she can always rely on them. Her willingness to sacrifice herself, however, can also be a weakness. She tries to be heroic, and is often attempting to save others, which undoubtedly leads her and her family into danger. Another weakness is her habit of evading negative issues instead of facing them. Her HM requires skin contact, and she cannot affect the world while using IU. Her abilities have also weakened after being Drained. She blames herself for letting this happen, and she is still adapting to her new limitations. She also needs constant use of her HM to keep her illness away, and therefore would be more weakened than most EHs during an eclipse or when her ability is negated.